


What The Dog Dragged In

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> After a tiring week, Mr. Ridge settles in for a quiet Friday night only to receive an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Dog Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> [Thelaneafterdark](http://thelaneafterdark.tumblr.com/) created some fantastic NSFW art for this fic [here](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/44183189521)!

It had been a long week for Mr. Ridge, pouring his evenings into reams of marking. By Friday, he could think of no better way to spend the night than to sink into the sofa in front of the fire with a worn paperback in one hand, and a glass of red wine in the other. He hardly noticed the rain outside, waves of it battering the bay window whenever the wind blew.

When the doorbell rang, his eyes darted sleepily towards the clock; it was nearly midnight. The flames had burned low, but flickered warmly on. His brow furrowed as he marked his page, putting down his book on the coffee table beside his empty glass. _Who would call so late?_

He unlocked the door impatiently, the hinges creaking softly when he pulled it open. Sjin stood on the doorstep, his thin clothes soaked through, not looking up.

"Sjin? What're you- how did you know where-" Mr. Ridge stammered.

He stopped, suddenly aware of all the potential eyes on them, the curtains of the houses opposite twitching. Sjin hiccuped, interrupting Mr. Ridge's thoughts, and the man looked back at him critically. His eyes took in Sjin's hand outstretched to support himself on the wall, and immediately he realised the boy was drunk. Sjin's eyes were nearly closed, and Mr. Ridge spotted a greenish trail creeping from the corner of his lips; he'd been sick. The boy's shoulders shook as he shivered with cold. Against his better judgement, Mr. Ridge rested a hand firmly between the boy's shoulder blades and guided him inside, closing the door quickly.

Locking it behind him, he turned to see Sjin swaying slightly, barely able to stand. His drenched clothes dripped on the tiled hallway floor. Mr. Ridge sighed, and lead him to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa before he fell down.

"Stay here," he said firmly, but Sjin didn't seem to register the words. Mr. Ridge shook his head and hurried upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He flicked on the bedroom light, and made a beeline for the wardrobe; he grabbed two large towels, and hesitating, piled an old set of pyjamas on top.

Sjin looked dimly around the room; it was smaller than he was used to. The only light was a floor lamp beside the sofa, and the soft firelight which played warmly over his face. He rubbed his shaking hands together, holding them out in front of him to feel the heat of the flames, but still he couldn't seem to stop shivering. 

Sjin barely noticed as Mr. Ridge bustled back into the room, putting the pyjamas down on the coffee table before sitting beside Sjin, tucking his left leg under him as he faced the boy, holding the towels in his lap. He reached out and lifted the hem of Sjin's shirt, tugging it gently upwards.

"Lift your arms," Mr. Ridge instructed.

Sjin's head lolled slowly forwards.

"Sjin, lift your arms," Mr. Ridge repeated, a little louder, and moved a hand to manually lift the boy's right arm.

Finally taking the hint, Sjin did as he was told and Mr. Ridge pulled off the boy's top the rest of the way, putting it aside and taking a towel from his lap. Unfolding it, he draped it around Sjin's shoulders.

Mr. Ridge shifted off the sofa, taking each of Sjin's feet in turn and untying the boy's sodden shoes, quickly removing them and tucking them under the low table. He peeled off Sjin's socks, tossing them on top of the growing heap of sopping wet clothes before he took the second towel, shaking it out, and rubbing the boy's feet - as much to encourage the circulation back into them as to dry them.

At last catching on, Sjin fumbled with his belt, his hands trembling with the cold and the alcohol still rife in his bloodstream. Mr. Ridge watched, but seeing the boy's difficulty, he stretched forward and took over, unbuckling it in one fluid movement. He stood, and leaning over the boy, he threaded an arm under Sjin's and around his narrow back, lifting him off up the sofa, just enough to shift down Sjin's trousers and underwear before he lowered the boy's shivering body carefully back down. Pulling them off the rest of the way, Mr. Ridge added them to the soggy pile of the boy's shirt and socks, and retrieved the towel from around Sjin's feet to dry his legs. Mr. Ridge was thorough, but never rough, raising Sjin's limbs one after another, taking care not to miss the crooks of his elbows or behind his knees. He gently blotted the boy's cheeks as Sjin looked back at him dozily, his teeth still chattering. Stretching out his long fingers, Mr. Ridge massaged Sjin's head through the towel, drying his hair, and smiled when Sjin groaned happily, nudging his head into the man's hands.

Satisfied the boy was dry, Mr. Ridge took the plaid pyjama bottoms and draped them over Sjin's feet, tugging them up his legs, and lifting him once more to get them all the way up. Sjin leant against him, the boy's skin smooth with cold, and sitting him back down, Mr. Ridge ran his hands down Sjin's arms, squeezing the boy's hands. The corners of Sjin's mouth twitched softly as he squeezed weakly back.

When Mr. Ridge took the pyjama top, Sjin raised his arms automatically, and the man smiled as he brought it down over Sjin's head, tugging it into place. The pyjamas were too large, and hung off Sjin's lean frame, but he curled into himself contently, the worn cotton soft on his skin, dimly noting his teacher's comforting smell on the fabric.

Mr. Ridge took the boy's chin gently in one hand, lifting it to face him, and with a damp corner of towel, he wiped the greenish trail from the corner of Sjin's mouth. The man's eyes flickered up to meet Sjin's when he was finished, his thumb brushing against the boy's cheek. He kissed Sjin's forehead, and stood, gathering the pile of damp clothes and towels into a bundle and carrying them into the kitchen. The boy's shoes dangled off the tips of his fingers, leaving a path of drips on the floorboards behind him.

Setting the heap down on the battered wooden table, Mr. Ridge hauled out the clunky clotheshorse from behind the back door and began to methodically untangle the wet mass, wringing out each item over the kitchen sink before hanging them up. When he'd hooked the last sock over the rack, he washed his hands and took a large glass from the cupboard, filling it with water. As he shut the kitchen door behind him, he noticed a puddle had already formed under the clotheshorse despite his efforts, the surface a mass of ripples as Sjin's clothes continued to drip.

He crept back into the living room, unsurprised to find Sjin curled up asleep on the sofa. Mr. Ridge sat down carefully, lifting the boy's upper body, and leaning him against his own torso. He took Sjin's hand, squeezing it again and dipping his head to kiss Sjin's damp hair.

"Come on Sjin, you can't sleep just yet," he whispered.

Sjin opened one eye, tipping his head back to look at Mr. Ridge, his eyes immediately shutting when he felt dizziness rushing in, quickly shifting his head forward again. Even sat down, Mr. Ridge could feel the boy's body swaying slightly, as if they sat in a train carriage, shaking its way through the night.

"Come on, have a drink," Mr. Ridge coaxed him, lifting Sjin's left hand in his, and pushing the glass of water into it with his right. He felt the glass begin to slip as he loosened his hold, quickly redoubling his grip and lifting the glass to the boy's lips.

"Drink, Sjin," he repeated.

Reluctantly, Sjin parted his lips, and Mr. Ridge slowly tilted the glass towards him. Sjin had drunk half of it when he groaned, and Mr. Ridge felt his hand trying to pull it away.

"All of it, Sjin," he ordered. He held it firmly in place, and tipped. With no choice, Sjin swallowed as Mr. Ridge emptied the glass into his mouth.

"There you go," Mr. Ridge said softly, and kissed Sjin's hair once more. He leaned forward to set the glass down on the coffee table, and as he sat back, the boy shifted to curl sideways on his lap, resting his head on his teacher's right shoulder. Mr. Ridge's eyebrow rose, but he put his right arm around Sjin protectively, his left hand resting warmly on the boy's shins. 

"Sjin, why did you come here?" he asked quietly.

He waited for a response, but the boy didn't answer, and looking down, he realised Sjin was fast asleep.

Mr. Ridge sat for a moment just thinking, before Sjin's warm weight and the heat of the fire took their effect, and his eyes began to slip shut. He shook his head, and hooking his left arm under Sjin's knees, he slowly stood up, the boy obliviously sleeping on in his arms. Mr. Ridge carried him carefully upstairs, wishing as he passed his study that he had a spare bed. He nudged open the door to the dark bedroom and awkwardly leaned down to pull back the covers on the closest side of the bed, before laying Sjin down, and tucking the duvet around him. Mr. Ridge turned to shut the door, completing the darkness, and quietly stripped down to his boxers, slipping into the other side of the bed. He blinked as the boy shifted back into him, a sleepy hand reaching back to search for his own before Sjin pulled the man's arm round him like a blanket, sighing contently. Mr. Ridge stayed awake for a long time in the darkness, his eyes heavy, listening to Sjin's soft breathing against him.

***

Sjin rolled over, curling into himself, happily comfortable. He dimly felt warmth next to him, and opened one eye. He blinked, and quickly closed it again. _No, that can't be Mr. Ridge_ , he told himself, squeezing his eyes tight shut. _I must be dreaming, yes, that's it._ But when he dared to open his eyes again, the man still lay beside him, sound asleep. Sjin's eyes widened, and he let out a long exhale.

He wracked his brain, searching for clues of how he'd ended up here, but his memory was hazy. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember; he'd been drinking with Sips, they'd argued. He couldn't even recall what about, but he could hear Sips' bitter voice in his head, yelling something after him as he left about going out in the rain. He'd wandered the streets aimlessly, not knowing or caring where he was going, the wind loud in his ears. He cringed when he remembered leaning over to be sick in the gutter, one hand splayed against a car bonnet to keep himself upright as his body heaved, again and again. Nearly falling over, he'd grabbed the car so hard that the alarm blared, lights in the house behind him flicking on. He'd ran blindly, turning two corners before he stopped to gasp for breath in a street of identical red brick Victorian semis. He'd blinked when he saw a familiar car under the streetlight ahead of him, struggling to dredge his memory before it struck him why he recognised it; it was Mr. Ridge's. His finger had missed the doorbell the first time, jabbing the slick brass dimly. He remembered Mr. Ridge's look of alarm and worry, the way the man's strong hand had felt on his shoulders guiding him inside, and after that the only things which came back to him were his teacher's warmth against him, and a flickering heat on his bare skin.

He looked down, lifting the covers slightly, taking in the baggy pyjamas. He couldn't remember undressing. He blushed when he realised, and turning his head, he saw Mr. Ridge looking back at him, the man's eyes half-open.

"How's your head, Sjin?" he asked quietly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Er, y-yeah, not bad actually," Sjin replied. "I can't remember much. Did we...?"

"Not last night, no," Mr. Ridge smiled ruefully. "You weren't exactly fully conscious, Sjin."

"No, I, er..." Sjin chuckled, finding it difficult to meet his teacher's eye.

"How did you know where to find me?" Mr. Ridge asked, watching Sjin's eyes carefully, and noting how his cheeks reddened every time he dared to meet his teacher's gaze.

"I saw your car," Sjin answered, before adding in a smaller voice, "I wasn't sure where else to go."

Mr. Ridge put his arm round Sjin, pulling him closer, and kissing his hair softly. "Where does your family think you are?"

"At Sips'."

"For how long?"

"I said I'd be back on Sunday night."

"And does your friend know where you are?"

Sjin shook his head in reply.

"You should let him know you're safe and sound."

"We, uh, argued," Sjin admitted sheepishly. He leant his head against Mr. Ridge's chest, and the man felt his cheeks burning.

"You need to tell him, Sjin."

"But-"

"Sjin, if he calls your family to apologise, what exactly do you think will happen?"

"He'd never apologise, not properly."

"Sjin."

Sjin gulped hearing the man's tone. "Okay, okay," he agreed reluctantly. He paused. "Wait, if my parents think I'm at Sips', and Sips thinks I'm there... can I stay here?" Sjin could hardly believe he'd just asked.

Mr. Ridge reached back to the bedside table, picking up his phone, and handing it to Sjin. "Tell him, and withhold the number. You're going to be busy all weekend, Sjin."

Sjin could hardly keep from grinning as he typed Sips' number - he knew it by heart - into the man's phone. He rolled onto his side, knowing he wouldn't be able to meet Mr. Ridge's eyes and speak normally at the same time. It was only when he held it to his ear, hearing it ringing, that he felt knots beginning to tighten in his stomach. It took Sips seven agonisingly long rings to pick up.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Sips."

"Jeez, Sjin, do you know what time it is?"

Sjin raised his head from the pillow to look over his shoulder at Mr. Ridge's alarm clock: 08:14. "It's quarter past eight, Sips."

"Exactly. On a Saturday, Sjin. A Saturday! God damn my head hurts... Hey, why- why aren't you here?" Sips asked, the realisation dawning on him.

"I, er, headed home, Sips. I'm going to focus on homework for the weekend, really focus, just knuckle down and get stuff done, you know?" Sjin nodded earnestly, forgetting Sips couldn't see him.

"Oh, I thought we were going to..." Sips struggled for the words, screwing up his eyes against the bright morning light that flooded into the treehouse. "I don't know, I thought we were going to tear shit up or something." Sips gave up, dragging his arm over his eyes.

"Next weekend, Sips, I really need to wo _RK!_ " The pitch of Sjin's voice shot up suddenly as Mr. Ridge licked the boy's neck impatiently.

"What the hell was that?" Sips demanded.

"Oh, my- my mum's cat, yeah," Sjin stuttered, thinking quickly.

"Uh, huh," Sips muttered, unconvinced.

"I'll- I'll see you Monday, Sips."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," Sjin smirked as he heard Sips' grinning.

"Bye."

"Bye, Sips," Sjin chuckled finally, cutting off their game early and hanging up. He dropped the phone when Mr. Ridge's hands snaked around his waist, up his shirt.

"Mr-Mr. Ridge!"

"I think we're way past 'Mr. Ridge', Sjin," the man grinned. He dipped his head to Sjin's neck, continuing where he left off. "Call me Eli," he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Eli," Sjin smiled, rolling the name across his tongue, savouring its taste.

"Only here, Sjin," Mr. Ridge warned.

Sjin lowered a hand to grasp one of Mr. Ridge's as it rested against his stomach. "Only here, sir," he agreed.

Eli smirked, nipping Sjin's neck in reply, relishing the boy's surprised squeal. He tugged the hem of Sjin's shirt upwards, and Sjin smiled, breaking from his teacher's grasp for a moment to yank it over his head, throwing it to the floor. Eli grabbed him hungrily, pulling the boy against him as he kissed his nape and shoulders. His arms encircled Sjin's waist, his left hand moving upwards and twisting the boy's nipple. Sjin moaned, and with a grin Eli whispered into his ear, "You can be as loud as you like here, Sjin."

Sjin turned his head to Eli, and the man smiled when he saw the pink blush that had spread across the boy's cheeks, leaning down to press his lips against Sjin's. Eli pushed his tongue into Sjin's mouth, neither of them caring about the other's morning breath as they curled their tongues together. Sjin grinded his behind into Eli's hips, smirking into the kiss when he felt the man gasp softly into his mouth, his teacher's erection nudging against him. Eli responded by moving his right hand down Sjin's stomach, slipping it under the waist band of his pyjamas and grasping the boy's rapidly hardening cock. Sjin squeaked, his jaw slackening as he sank into the man's touch, leaning back into Eli's body. Eli doubled the force of his kiss as he felt the boy's desperate breaths before he trailed his lips down Sjin's jaw to his ear, nibbling the lobe gently.

Sjin fumbled pulling down his pyjama bottoms, kicking them off, and placing his hand over Eli's on his cock, willing him to move it faster.

"Not yet," Eli murmured, smiling at the boy's eagerness. "You're going to come when I decide you can, and not before."

Sjin only whined breathlessly in reply, growing louder when Eli removed his hand, the man hurriedly tugging down his own boxers and turning to open his bedside cabinet drawer. Rummaging a hand through it impatiently, he grabbed a familiar smooth tube and turned back to Sjin. He flicked it open with one hand, squeezing it onto his fingers before he tossed the tube aside. Rubbing his fingertips together to warm the cool slick substance, he ran them down Sjin's behind, a shiver passing up the boy's spine at the sensation. Eli kissed Sjin's nape, nuzzling the boy's shoulder as he pushed the tip of one finger inside him. A long, low moan writhed out of Sjin as he pushed back onto the man's finger, and Eli smirked at his impatience, adding a second finger before the boy could adjust to the first, making Sjin stop, just for a moment, tipping his head back against his teacher, his lips a perfect 'O'.

Eli worked his fingers in agonisingly slow circles inside Sjin, propping his thumb on the boy's behind to stop him pushing them in faster than the man wished. Sjin whimpered, his expression pleading as he turned to catch Eli's eyes watching him.

"Yes, Sjin?" Eli asked, smirking broadly.

" _Please_..." Sjin breathed, his voice taut with desire.

Eli chuckled softly, dipping his head to kiss the boy's open mouth as he gently withdrew his fingers, coating the slippery lube residue over his cock. The man's breath hitched at the contact, and his member throbbing, he knew he needed it just as much as Sjin did. He rubbed the head of his cock down Sjin's behind, breaking from the kiss just as he pushed inside, watching the boy's face contort inches from his own as Sjin cried out urgently. Hooking his head over his the boy's shoulder, he slowly began to thrust into Sjin, groaning as his student whined his name.

He felt Sjin's shoulders shift and watched as the boy grasped his own cock, his eyes creasing shut. Eli grabbed Sjin's wrist, twisting the boy's arm behind his back between them and pinning it effortlessly with his left hand.

"Not yet," Eli repeated, nipping Sjin's ear hard and making him yelp.

Eli ran his right hand down the boy's side, skimming over his hip down to his thigh. He slipped his fingers underneath, lifting Sjin's leg and finally allowing himself to bury his entire length inside the boy, eliciting a high moan from his student. He quickened his pace, pounding into Sjin hard, feeling the boy quivering in his hold. With every motion, Sjin moaned out, grabbing the sheets in his left hand as it tightened into a fist, his right hand still behind his back, his fingernails digging sharply into his palm as he lost himself to the feeling.

Eli released Sjin's wrist, and knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, he wormed his left hand around the boy's waist, taking Sjin's cock once more and gripping it hard. The volume of Sjin's moans reverberated off the walls, no longer able to stop, his voice a constant stream of bestial need as he felt the wave rising in him.

When Eli licked his ear, whispering the simple command " _Now_ " as he pumped the boy's cock relentlessly, Sjin came hard, his entire body convulsing as his cum covered his teacher's hand. His orgasm rang through him in earth-shattering jolts as Eli slammed into him, the man's fingernails cutting into his thigh as he came a moment later, swearing loudly and holding himself deep inside Sjin as his cock spasmed, his cum surging out thickly around his member as it pulsed and twitched of its own accord. Sjin crumpled against him, his limbs heavy and shaking, and they both lay gasping for breath.

"I- I don't know if I can move," Sjin stuttered, his voice quavering.

Eli gulped air, and pulled out slowly, a dribble of cum following his cock out onto the sheets. He rolled onto his back, and Sjin fell against him. Resting his left arm comfortingly around the boy, Eli stared at the ceiling, still breathless, his thoughts a mass of fireworks exploding unendingly. He couldn't seem to form words, but when Sjin's hand found his and squeezed softly, Eli squeezed back, his eyes falling shut, and a dark, heady warmth filling his mind.

***

Eli woke half-wrapped in the blankets, and his eyes still closed, he stretched out a hand to the other side of the bed. Finding it cold, he lifted his head to look, and sure enough, Sjin was nowhere to be seen. He staggered out of bed, grasping the wall to steady himself for a second. Taking his dressing gown from the back of the door and tying it on, the scent of bacon drifted up to him, and his eyebrow rose. He headed downstairs, smiling as he heard Sjin singing to himself in the kitchen. Opening the door silently, he had to stifle a snort when he saw the boy, naked but for an apron, standing at the stove with his back to the door, working a spatula under the edges of two thick, bubbling pancakes. Eli crept across the room, his bare feet quiet on the tiled floor, and he felt Sjin jump as he snaked his hands around the boy's waist, dipping his head to kiss his student's hair.

"Good morning," Eli murmured. He eyed the wall clock; it was nearly noon.

"You scared me," Sjin squeaked, redness rising in his cheeks.

"I enjoy making you blush," the man admitted with a grin, only making Sjin's face more scarlet. 

He looked over the boy's shoulder, eyeing the contents of the pan approvingly. Two plates stood beside the hob, each with a pair of pancakes cooling slowly. Eli glanced down, and saw the grill open, the crispy curled end of a rasher of bacon just visible. "Good choice," he smiled.

"It's- it's all I can cook," Sjin confessed, smiling at the memory of his housekeeper showing him how to mix the batter, her kind hand holding his as he ladled it into the pan, so young he'd been barely tall enough to see the top of the stove.

"Well, you're doing a fine job, Sjin," Eli said, kissing the boy's cheek before he turned to the fridge, not noticing as Sjin glowed from the simple praise. Retrieving a carton of orange juice from the fridge, he grabbed two glasses and filled them steadily. He took one glass and turned to hold it to Sjin's lips.

"Take a sip," he instructed.

Sjin turned his head minutely, returning Eli's smile before he parted his lips, and the man tipped the glass just enough for him to take a mouthful. Eli watched the boy's throat as he swallowed, and gulped himself, before he shifted to take the other glass, placing them both on the kitchen table. He brushed past Sjin softly, letting his hand linger on the boy's bare back as he reached into a high cupboard, grasping a bottle of maple syrup. Eli moved his hand down, squeezing Sjin's behind and smirking as the boy giggled, reluctantly releasing him as he delved into the cutlery drawer to lay the table.

As Sjin added a third hot pancake to each of the plates, Eli retrieved the bacon from under the grill, dividing the four rashers between them. He switched everything off while Sjin carried the plates to the table and sat down. Tipping a generous amount of syrup over the top, Sjin passed the bottle to Eli, smiling as the man's fingers briefly caressed his.

Sjin ate quickly, not realising how hungry he was until the sweetness spread over his tongue, and his stomach ached in anticipation. He saved the bacon until last, pushing it around his plate into the warm syrup and closing his eyes as he savoured the flavour. Eli's mouth went dry watching him, and he put down his fork on his last scrap of pancake, at once hungry for something else entirely.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sjin asked, licking his lips.

"No, go ahead," Eli replied, nudging his plate towards the boy expecting him to simply lean over and take it. Instead Sjin stood up, moving around the table and sitting side-saddle on the man's lap. He took the pancake in his fingers and smothered it in the remaining syrup, lifting it carefully so it wouldn't drip and bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he ate it, only opening them to lick his fingers, slowly and deliberately. He smiled when he felt Eli's cock twitch against his thigh through the thin dressing gown, and struck by an idea, he took the man's hand and brought it to the plate. He carefully swirled the tip of Eli's index finger in the syrup and lifted it to his mouth, sucking it gently and meeting the man's gaze. Eli's breathing grew heavier as he watched, the heat of Sjin's tongue curled around his finger making sparks shiver over his skin.

He drew his hand out of Sjin's grasp suddenly and kissed him hard, his other hand gripping the boy's hair. Sjin smirked, eagerly returning the man's affection, the sweetness of the syrup spreading between their tongues. Without warning, Eli lifted Sjin over his shoulder, sniggering when the boy shrieked in surprise. Sjin pawed at the man's back, giggling as Eli carried him upstairs to the bathroom, laughing all the way.

Setting Sjin down gently beside the shower, Eli grinned and trailed kisses down the boy's cheek to his neck, only tearing himself away to turn on the water. Waiting for it to heat, he turned back to Sjin, pressing his lips to his student's shoulder as he crept his hands around the boy's hips, tugging the apron's tie undone. Sjin wriggled out of his hold, smirking all the while, and lifted the apron over his head, throwing it aside. He wormed a deft finger into the slipknot that held Eli's dressing gown closed, and with a giggle he curled his finger, the tie falling loosely to the man's sides and Eli's erection poking through the gap. Sjin bit his lip, blushing as he reached up and slowly pushed the dressing gown off the man's shoulders, smiling when it dropped to the floor. He took Eli's hand, and stepping backward Sjin lead him into the shower, the hot water flowing over their skin.

Eli's hands ran down Sjin's arms, gripping the boy's wrists at his sides and pinning him against the tiles as he kissed him softly, nipping along the length of his student's jaw, down onto his shoulders. Sjin closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the shower wall and whining quietly as the man's lips trailed down onto his torso. Eli toyed with Sjin's nipple between his teeth, smirking when the boy moaned. He shifted onto his knees as he moved ever lower, but it was only when he licked the tip of his student's cock that Sjin realised what he was doing, the boy's eyes flying open as he looked down, swallowing hard when he caught Eli's gaze. Running the tip of his tongue teasingly up the length of Sjin's cock and circling the head, the corners of Eli's mouth twitched hearing Sjin come undone at his tantalisingly light touch, the boy's hands splayed outwards on the wall behind him, his fingers tensed against the tiles.

Eli took the tip of Sjin's member in his mouth, sucking it softly, waiting for the boy to moan before he flicked his tongue over it, Sjin's voice suddenly rising to a high squeak, and Eli resisted the urge to laugh. He was careful to focus only on the head of the boy's cock, waiting until Sjin could take no more, and sure enough, Sjin's hips bucked involuntarily further into his mouth. Eli pressed his hands onto Sjin's thighs, holding him back against the wall as he took in more of the boy's member, dipping his head with torturous slowness. Sjin lifted a shaking hand onto the back of Eli's head, tangling his long thin fingers in the man's wet auburn hair and nudging him forward with what little strength he had left, but Eli only looked up at him, the eye contact making the boy quiver.

Hearing the boy's moans growing in urgency, Eli pulled back and stood up, smirking as he looked into Sjin's bright red face, the boy gasping in short, desperate breaths. Eli leant against him, whispering in his ear, "Not so fast, Sjin."

The man's hands moved down Sjin's hips to his behind and hoisted him upwards. Eli held the boy against the wall as he lifted each of Sjin's legs in turn, hooking them over his elbows one after the other. Sjin felt the slick tip of his teacher's cock rubbing against his hole, the warm water rushing over them, dripping onto Sjin's cheeks from the stray curl that fell over Eli's forehead. Eli slipped the very tip of his member inside Sjin, making the boy tremble. He waited, and smiled when he felt Sjin trying to wriggle downward onto his cock. Eli held him tightly, lowering him infinitesimally down the wall, ever so slowly sinking his member deeper inside the boy, groaning as Sjin whimpered.

Sjin's head lolled forwards onto Eli's shoulder, and the man felt his student's rapid breaths on his skin, the hot water streaming around him. Beginning to move, Eli pulled Sjin's cheeks apart, pushing ever further inside him, and the boy wrapped his legs around Eli's body tightly, willing him on. When Eli withdrew his cock, just leaving the tip still inside, Sjin lifted his head to whine into his teacher's ear, and Eli smirked, letting the boy slip without warning, burying the full length of his member within him. Sjin cried out, biting the man's neck as Eli thrust quickly into him, his teacher's breaths now just as hurried and urgent as his.

Gripping Eli's shoulder with one hand, Sjin took his own cock with the other, and Eli didn't stop him, focussing all his energy on pounding mercilessly into the boy who yelped with each motion. Eli's member only throbbed more intensely as he looked down and watched Sjin desperately pumping his cock, the boy's voice loud and needy. Sjin came, splattering their chests with his cum, his voice reaching its highest broken note as his body crumpled, his muscles tensing and releasing so quickly that his limbs jerked, clenching hard around every inch of Eli's member. As Eli continued hammering into him, the tidal wave of Sjin's orgasm battered through the boy's thoughts relentlessly, derailing them so utterly and completely that only spikes of pleasure and the heat and movement of the man against him were left.

Eli felt the boy collapse into him and held him upright as he gave one almighty final plunge, his cum shooting white heat into Sjin as he grunted, sharp hot tingles seeming to rise and fall in a sudden cascade beneath his skin. The boy felt his teacher's cock pulsing inside him and tightened around his member to squeeze out every last drop, smiling dozily when the man swore. Eli's hands grasped his student's skin so hard that Sjin dimly knew he would have bruises later.

Slowly, Eli withdrew, holding Sjin's waist as the boy lowered his legs, his knees quaking beneath him for a moment until he regained his footing, giggling as he slipped against his teacher. The water had washed most of Sjin's cum from their torsos, but Eli bent down, licking an errant drop from the boy's hip. Sjin smiled, kissing the man as he straightened up, draping his arms around Eli's neck. Eli grinned broadly and took a blue bottle from the side, squeezing body wash into his hands. He rubbed his palms together until it lathered, running his hands over every inch of Sjin's body while the boy moaned softly, the man continuing long after the last bubbles had disappeared.

***

As the light faded on Sunday evening, they both tried to ignore it, but still the last sun of the day leaked through the living room curtains, left gleefully closed all weekend. Eli lay on his back on the sofa, Sjin sprawled onto top of him, his head resting on the man's chest as they watched an old black and white film on the TV. Nude but for the blanket pulled over them, the fire crackled away in the grate, its flickering light warming their skin. As the credits sequence rolled, Eli reached for the remote, lowering the volume so the grand orchestral music sank into the background.

"This can't last," Eli whispered.

Sjin curled into the man in protest, instantly aware of what he meant. "Why not?" the boy huffed as reality reared its ugly head in his thoughts. He'd been quite happy to ignore it all weekend.

"You know it can't Sjin, it's impossible. A fantasy," Eli replied quietly.

"Oh I know I'm your fantasy," Sjin giggled, grinding his hips softly into the man's groin.

"Sjin," Mr. Ridge sighed, ignoring the rush of sensation which clawed at his thoughts. "The risks are too high."

"I don't care," Sjin muttered, pushing himself up so he looked down into the man's face.

"They'd arrest me, Sjin," Eli said flatly.

"But I'm legal-" Sjin started.

"You're still my student," Eli cut him off.

Sjin dipped his head to kiss the man, but Eli took the boy's head in his hands, pulling him back gently. "Don't change the subject," he scolded, but when Sjin kissed him again, he didn't object, his fingers tangling in the boy's hair.

Sjin broke the kiss, his words tumbling out of his mouth desperately. "What if we were careful?"

"Careful like sucking me off in my office, or careful like bending you over my desk during lunch?" Eli smiled.

"Careful like giving me a back door key," Sjin whispered.

Eli's eyebrows rose, but he couldn't deny the idea tempted him. "Sjin, you don't exactly blend in, someone would recognise you."

"I could wear a disguise!" Sjin answered, his blue eyes alight with ideas.

Eli snorted. "Sjin, no."

The boy's face fell. "Please," he whined. "I... I don't want this to stop. I don't want you to stop. And you don't want me to, either."

Eli sighed, and Sjin knew he was right.

"What time are you expected home?" Eli asked.

"Seven," Sjin answered, seeing the man's eyes dart to the clock.

"We need to get you dressed, come on." Eli patted the boy's thigh, motioning for him to get up, but Sjin didn't move.

"Please," Sjin repeated. He fixed his eyes on Eli's pleadingly.

"Sjin..." Eli murmured, his tone gentle as he touched the boy's cheek.

Sjin only sighed, resting his head back on Eli's chest and searching out the man's hands, lacing their fingers together. Eli squeezed his hands softly, kissing the boy's hair.

When he eventually persuaded Sjin to move, coaxing the boy up to the bedroom, he handed him his clothes from Friday, dried and folded in the wardrobe.

"One other thing," Eli said, and turned back, bending to rummage in a box at the bottom with 'Winter' scrawled on the side. He pulled out a mossy green balaclava, placing it on top of the pile in Sjin's arms. "I'll give you a ride home," Eli said, in explanation.

"A disguise?" Sjin smiled, his eyebrow twitching upward.

"Just this once," Eli replied, and kissed the boy's cheek when he saw Sjin's face fall with the implication of his words. "I can't let you walk home in that," Eli added, gesturing to the window, rain spitting against the glass.

They dressed at separate sides of the bed, descending the stairs without a word.

"Your shoes are by the back door," Eli said quietly. "I'll start the car."

Sjin sat down at the kitchen table and pulled on his shoes, one after the other, his limbs feeling heavier than normal. When he sat up, his eyes drifted to the bottle of maple syrup left out beside the salt and pepper. He sighed heavily, forcing himself to stand up and walk to the door. Yanking the balaclava out of his pocket, he tugged it over his head, an errant strand of his brown hair sneaking out of one of the eye holes. He pulled the front door shut behind him reluctantly and hurried through the rain. Eli leaned across to the passenger side to open the door for him, and Sjin took his outstretched hand warmly as he clambered inside. They looked at one another, exchanging a soft smile.

They didn't speak on the drive, Sjin nervously threading his fingers between one another in his lap, trying to keep his thoughts on solid ground, staring ahead evenly. He didn't dare look at the man beside him, but still he couldn't hold back the slow stream of tears which stung his eyes, soaking into the woollen balaclava, wet against his cheeks. He bit his tongue, forcing himself to stay quiet.

Eli parked a little way down from Sjin's house, the tall hedges around the perimeter of the mansion's grounds obscuring any view from the windows. He turned off the engine, the light in the car flickering out and throwing them into darkness, the only sound the rain on the roof, rivulets of it running down the windscreen.

Turning to Sjin, Eli noticed at once the glaze of tears in the boy's eyes, his blue irises suddenly bright. He took Sjin's hand, squeezing it softly, and the boy looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Oh Sjin," he said softly, and leaned forward to kiss him, the balaclava catching on his stubble. As he pulled back, Sjin's hand shakily unbuckled his seatbelt and searched for the door handle. He nudged it downwards, swallowing hard as it clicked open.

"Don't forget this," Eli whispered, and pressed a small, cold object into Sjin's hand, closing the boy's fingers around it.

Sjin's brow furrowed, and he looked down, opening his hand to see a worn steel key staring back at him, catching the light. He realised what it was at once, and looked back to Eli, who grinned at him stupidly.

"The back door's temperamental, but turn it hard to the right and it'll give-" Eli started, but Sjin pulled off the balaclava and lurched forward, grasping his teacher's head with both hands and pressing his lips against the man's fiercely. Eli smiled into the kiss, reaching up to rest a hand on the boy's cheek, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the skin to dry Sjin's tears.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against Sjin's. "You're right," he breathed. "I don't want it to stop."

Sjin laughed in relief, kissing him again, his lips trembling.

"Come on, you'll be late," Eli chuckled, the boy's happiness infectious.

Sjin broke begrudgingly from the man, opening the door, and climbing out. He leaned down, and with a grin, whispered "See you tomorrow, Mr. Ridge," before closing it carefully behind him and running through the rain to the large foreboding gate. Eli watched as the boy typed in a code, smirking when he saw Sjin turn as the gate opened, throwing the man a wink and biting his lip before he disappeared behind the high hedges. Eli sat for a long moment, staring at the place where Sjin had stood before he remembered himself. He started the engine and began the drive back through the night, the boy's taste on his lips, unable to stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why the name 'Eli' - one of its Hebrew meanings is "my God" which seemed appropriate for a guy who's omnipotent in game most of the time.


End file.
